Love is like a simple song
by MaggieCyrus
Summary: Ella nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaría tan rápido enamorarse se su hermanastro no era lo correcto pero en el corazón no se manda había perdido la pelea no había mas que hacer


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son producto de mi imaginación son un par de gente famosa en la que me inspire, la historia es producto de una pequeña inspiración. Espero les guste se aceptan criticas y sugerencias **

**Dedicado a: Todas aquellas gentes que existen en mi vida y que comparten tantas cosas conmigo.**

**A lo largo de este capítulo tome inspiración en la canción '_Kicking And Screaming_' by _Miley Cyrus_**

* * *

Miles de pensamientos inundan mi mente en estos momentos. Mi padre se va a casar en dos semanas con una tipa a la que apenas conozco, no es que no quiera ver a mi padre feliz, pero sinceramente creo que es muy apresurado. En media hora más, hay una "cena" para conocerlos, digo "conocerlos" porque al parecer tiene un hijo.  
Estaba terminando de prepararme unos jeans ajustados una blusa sencilla blanca, un bléiser negro y unas zapatillas discretas me ayudarían a hacer el trabajo.

-No tenía ni ganas de aparecer por ahí, pero mi padre dijo que trate de ser amable. Solo lo hago por él.-Dije en voy baja  
- ¿MILEY YA ESTÁS LISTA? – Gritó mi padre desde abajo.  
- SI PAPÁ, YA VOY – Me puse perfume y bajé al living.  
Cuando bajé, mi padre ya estaba esperándome en el auto, entonces sol o encogí los hombros subí al auto, me puse el cinturón y nos dirigimos a la casa de "ellos".  
Al llegar golpeamos la puerta y nos atendió una mujer muy guapa era delgada y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro ella era Tish, la futura mujer de mi padre.  
- ¡Billy! ¿Tú debes de ser Miley verdad? ¿Cómo están? Pasen – Saludándonos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Tish si, ella es mi _hija Miley_- Lo dijo mi padre como acariciando las palabras

- Hola Miley, me llamo Liam – Me dijo un chico, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Hola Liam – Choque mis labios en su mejilla.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no van a fuera? En un rato mas va estar lista la cena.

Y dicho eso Liam y yo salimos al jardín, él se sentó en un banco que había ahí mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó amigable.

-Liam –Fijé mi mirada en él -No te confundas, no creas que soy tan "dulce", porque solamente lo hice porque mi padre lo pidió –Dije sonriendo cínicamente.

-Lo sabía, todo iba demasiado bien - Se levantó de su asiento- ¿Pero sabes qué? No me molestes porque tú no sabes cómo soy "hermanita" –Se acercó a mí quedando a pocos centímetros de mi.

-¿Me estas amenazando? –Dije acercándome más a él, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Tómalo como quieras… - Se acercó más a mí casi como un imán, sentía su respiración más cerca de la mía, y no paraba de mirar sus labios y en mi mente solo daba vuelta una opción, besarlo, poco a poco iba cayendo, y me sentía débil a su lado, es extraño, nunca me había sentido intimidada por un chico. Podía ya casi rosar sus labios ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy a punto de besar a mi hermano, digo hermanastro, pero siento que algo me está impulsando a hacerlo ¿Qué tiene él que no haya probado antes?

-¡Miley, Liam está lista la cena! -Interrumpió su madre gritando desde adentro. Me alejé dejándolo solo.  
¿Qué estuvimos a punto de hacer? Una y otra vez se repetía esa pregunta en mi mente, mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor.

-Miley siéntate al lado de Liam –Dijo mi padre señalando la silla vacía de al lado de él, me senté y apartaba mi mirada de la suya.

Empezó la cena, la madre de Liam no era desagradable, todo lo contrario ella era muy agradable me gustaba su sentido del humor un tanto simple pero sin llegar a ser estúpido.

-En una semana vamos a vivir todos juntos en esta casa –Sonrío mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?! –Interrumpí- ¿Como que vamos a mudarnos a esta casa?

-Lo que escuchaste hija, si nos vamos a casar ¿Cómo vamos a vivir separados?  
Tendríamos que vivir todos juntos. Ni él ni yo hablamos mas durante la fastidiosa cena, lo único que quería era que esto terminara e irme a mi habitación a pensar lo que sería este cambio de vida. Pasaron horas, y al fin mi padre, decidió que ya era hora de irnos. Me despedí de Tish y de Liam dándole un frío beso en su mejilla y esquivando su mirada.

¿Como seria cambiar rotundamente mi modo de vida? Si, por que nada va a ser igual que antes. En dos semanas voy a tener oficialmente un hermanastro y una nueva "madre". Voy a vivir en otra casa, nuevas costumbres, son algunas cosas que me aterran. Muchas veces soñé que mis padres volvieran estar juntos pero ahora ya lo estoy viendo casi imposible ¿Puede ser más difícil todo esto?

-  
Hoy era el día, el día en que mi vida cambiaria completamente. Comencé a tirar todas mis cosas en el camión de mudanzas, el cual las llevaría al nuevo hogar. Eché el último vistazo a mi habitación pensando en los miles de recuerdos que se me venían a la mente. Mi padre estaba realmente contento, lo que me hacía pensar que no todo estaba tan mal.

Subí al auto el cual nos iba a llevar a mi nueva vida. Miraba las calles en las que me críe en la cual dejaba a todos mis amigos pero estaba segura que los iba a volver a ver.

Cuando llegamos a la lujosa casa, Tish nos esperaba fuera de ella, le dio un leve beso en los labios a mi padre y a mí un beso en la mejilla y nos dijo "bienvenidos". Se me hizo extraño no ver a Liam, pero en realidad no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Mi nueva madrastra me indicó donde quedaría mi cuarto, era más grande al que antes tenía. Comencé a acomodar parecido a mi antiguo cuarto para que no fuera tan radical el cambio.

-Miley es hora de cenar –Dijo mi padre desde la puerta.

Mene mi cabeza un poco de arriba a abajo dando mientras acomodaba mi ropa.  
Luego bajé a cenar y tampoco estaba Liam, ya me estaba entrando curiosidad al ver que no estaba así que tenía que preguntar.

-Tish... ¿Y Liam? –Pregunte mientras metía un bocado a mi boca.

-Esta de viaje, y me parece que llega el día de la boda.  
Algo bueno que saliera de todo esto no estaba mal, al menos no lo tendría que ver en una semana más.  
Después de cenar subí nuevamente a mi nueva habitación y después de cepillar mi cabello y meterme en mi pijama caí en un profundo sueño.

La boda se puede decir que salió perfecta. Mi padre se veía espectacular, y estaba realmente feliz. Liam no se había aparecido por la boda y por lo que me había enterado a su vuelo lo habían suspendido. Yo creo que por eso la boda salió perfecta. Hicieron una fiesta y luego Tish y mi padre se despidieron de mí, ya que se iban de luna de miel y tendría la casa para mi sola. Al llegar a ella me tire sobre la cama totalmente cansada y mis ojos se cerraron de forma instantánea.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana cuando siento el insistente sonido del timbre haciéndome salir de mis sueños, me levante a abrir la puerta, pero ¿Quién era a estas horas?  
-¿Por qué no abrías? No ves la hora que es, y yo acá parado.

Cuando escuche su voz pude sentir como mi corazón se paralizó. Me encontré nuevamente con sus ojos color celeste, su exquisita fragancia que me embriaga. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Cyrus? Volvió el hijito de mami.


End file.
